battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet the Crew
About Meet the Crew This is the Meet the Crew, It's the place where ship builders, Captains and Admirals alike come to discuss anything within reason, Tell story's of there big adventures on the high seas, and share ship designs. Please, if you have the game and visit the site regularly, by all means add your self to the list below. Make yourself a section, and post away! Happy ship building! Warning , do not edit anyone's section unless you have permission ! Thank you ! Users *''ChrisVTitus'' *''Gigabzop12'' *''FargoneSeven (F7)'' *''Uncle sam 1943'' *''Tom7896' *Yamato287' *Like A Boss21'' *''Reekdavill'' *''AEGIS-Operation 2452'' *''Pikiwheyyy'' *''Pilotmario'' *''Lt Col Moch'' *''AwesomeCaptain'' *''R-bub'' *''Nova-Seraph'' *''NickelSK7'' *''Tehlolguy'' *''PolarWolf32'' *''Jaxdog'' *''PhantomXT Ace Mx'' *''DocWelding'' *''Scoutwulf575'' *''Musashi-960-960'' *''Wil098'' *''Markoolio'' *''Admiral Phoenix'' *''Terag66'' *''Wywyrm 1'' *''Zandude'' *''waffles1945'' *''BLUEMAN'S DOG'' *''ChronicMilk51'' *''Qapta1n'' *''USS Navy 1'' *''Skippy Eddie'' *''Carto654'' *''DJ Darkness'' *''Bloxxer14'' *''THEONLYBUILDER'' *''Warhammer123'' *''PhillippineDragon'' *''MongoosePirate'' *''Tribaldragon1'' ChrisVTitus I Currently Dont Participate in game center battles (because my internet is slow and i LOVE 2 on 2 battles), but if you post your name on game center i may add you. My Gamecenter: "thegreatdane74" (my icon is a guy holding a bottle of cola) I like to modify ships a lot, (I edited the Iowa to defeat the Yamato and I succeeded) Happy Sailing! FargoneSeven GameCenter name is Wary38. Happy shipbuilding, hope to see you soon! Uncle sam 1943 I'm UNCLE SAM 1943 and im open for invites and i foucus on more modern ships and tactics. Good luck and happy sailing! Tom7896 Hi, I'm Tom7896. My Game Center username is TomTheEpicRobloxian. Feel free to add me and good luck ship building! Yamato287 Hello! I am Yamato287 , I am one of the Administrators here and I enjoy building Russian Navy ships and I.J.N. Ships ; Fictional or Replicas . My GameCenter I.D. is Yamato_287 , so you may add me if you wish . I wish you good luck on your high sea adventures ! BANZAI ! Nova-Seraph Greetings. I am nicknamed Nova for short. I enjoy building off-the-wall innovative ship designs. competitive gameplay is my game. I built a ship that was designed to trap the enemy in a circle, so that when I violently thrashed my boat side to side, the enemy boat inside the ring would keel over and be annihilated. Gulpers, I like to call them. I was so happy to get this game, as I was a frequent player of Naval Ops - Warship Gunner for the Play Station 2. So designing a ship in this game was of no problem at all. My Game Center ID is... Well, You will know it's me when you see my profile picture. Happy building! -XANA Junkers Ju-87 Stuka I have only been playing for a couple of months but I'am confident in my amateur skills. If you want you can add me. CHEERS!!!!! AEGIS-Operation 2452 I have been playing this game ever since it was released, and so my ships are pretty good. My ships are tough, but due to low earnings for online battles, I do not play online much. My gamecenter name is Baron522. Well, have fun dominating the sea! Pikiwheyy I'm actually just a noob, but have been extensively read and doing trial and errors in building my ships. My current ship is a battleship killer WIJ Neiroc. I don't go online since Im easily defeated because most of the users are jailbroken and.. yeahh I've never used jailbreak for my iPad.. soo.. :D Pilotmario Hello, readers! You will find me as Pilotmario on the multiplayer often. Despite the low rewards, I love the challenge and experience with new ships. Because noobing the computer gets boring once in a while. My flagship is the MAS Awesome, something you can see earlier versions in the Gallery. Essentially, its the last thing you want to be in front of- unless you are a VIP-class battleship or a submarine. Nonetheless, I like to see the innovations of other skippers. Keep building and playing! AwesomeCaptain Hi guys, AwesomeCaptain here. My passion is to build Vessels of the Royal Navy.I build aircraft carriers (HMS Queen Elizabeth), Destroyers (HMS Somerset), and type 45 Destroyers (HMS Dauntless). I know my fair share about battleship craft, whether it be the date of the update ( May the 29th, Bship's Aniversary, I think), or how to build decent ships. I am no pro, but no noob either (Proob!). Anyway, if I can be of any help just ask, I am on this wiki quite often. Thanks for reading, and KEEP BUILDING!!! R-bub Hello, I'm one of the newer Wikia users, but I have been playing the game for a while. I specialize in making long-bow heavy battleships. The centerpiece of my collection is Zeus, my flagship Juggernaut Mk. II class battleship. I don't play on multiplayer so often now, as since I hacked the VLS Tomahawk in the server will let me play nothing other than VIP, and 2 minutes is a bit long of a wait. Despite that, feel free to add me, my GameCenter name is R-bub. If you catch me playing I am more than willing to accomodate an invite. Gigabzop12 Yolo! yolo!! I like frigates, fast boats and strange projects. I'm part of Philippine Maritime Alliance, a proud non hacking group navy. I love the wiki, so i joined it ever since i got my first level 3 ship 9 (thanks to some awesome designs in WHICH I GOT INSPIRED) so now, here i am .... ALL HAIL FRIGATES AND DESTROYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also. I am not a VIP. I'm only a profficient begginer whose tactics using swerving are good. Also, I do not play multi often, I only do it to test my ships. NickelSK7 Aye mates! I'm new to this wiki but I have some experience writing before in other wikis. I like photography just like my dad, so I constantly edit my photos before I post them. I have been addicted to this game since I saw it on the app store (apparently looking for simulator games but I found this undiscovered gem). I have been having so experience building good ships lately (thanks to minecraft) and I specialize in making fast ships or ships that can go to 80-120 knots by making streamline designs. I like building real life model ships like the La Fayette class (and I made it go 120kn) and the de Grasse class and a heck lot of other stuff. In my history, I built and bought like about a hundred ships. My GameCenter username is "Pigletbloopy" (pls. don't tease me about that it's my mom's) feel free to send me an invite and I might be able to share to you some of my designs ^_^ Tehlolguy Sup guys, I have been playing for a while. I am also admin. My flagship, the RSN epic, is the ship which I am most proud of, It has 7 46 cm guns and can go up to 194.4 knots aand has extremly good armor. My gamecenter name is tehlolguy, I hope we can play together someday :).I will post pics when I have time! PolarWolf32 Heya PolarWolf32 here. I am relatively new to the wiki but have been playing BC for about a year now. By flagship is the Bird Of Prey II and my main battleship/carrier is the Black Widow III. I am experimenting with designs now and again, including floating glitch gun decks and large submarines. Sure, ill share a few designs which is a little outside your conventional battleship (low profile and outriggers of sorts). I also should be rehacking BC soon so I cant wait to wierd out stuff again. Gamecenter is Crispy Dovahpiig if you want to fight just go ahead (make my day ^^) Jaxdog Hi, I'm Jaxdog. I've been playing Battleship Craft for only a couple of months, but i'm quickly learning and improving with each ship I build. My gamecenter username is z_Drums_z, but I am using a school issued ipad which blocks online gaming. However, I will be available this summer thanks to the ipad mini I will be getting. I am also new to the Wiki and have already learned a lot from it. I'm very exited for what this game and wiki will have to offer in the updates to come! PhantomXT Ace Mx Hey everyone, Phantom here, I'm relatively new to the wiki and I've been playing Battleship Craft for some time now, I'm not that good at building but I'm improving with every ship I make, my flagship is the Mx-Extinctor, gamecenter is chicharoc, hopefully, I become a good ship builder in the future. Good luck on the endless crusade of ruling the seas, Phantom out. DocWeldin Hello, I am DocWeldin. I only have one ship, and no fleet. However, my ship packs a punch in it, and I won't go down without a fight. I roam the VIP section, although I didn't hack, and don't want to spend any money. Don't expect fighters and rocket launchers on me. My focus is on firepower rather than design, so if you fight me, prepare to meet the ugliest ship in the world. My Game Center is Dr Welding, and if you see me, prepare to fight for a long time (unless you hacked) CobraStrike (GameID: txypher) Hello, I am CobraStrike, with the Game Center ID of txypher. I don't create fleets, and I only have four ships that I use online. I don't cheat, hack, or spend real money, so I grind when needed. My ships are as follows: #The Raleigh - A speedy 100 kt battlecruiser/destroyer with 30.5cm guns. Conventional ship design. #Come Ram Me - A long ship scaling the distance of 52 American football fields. It only has two 30.5cm guns, but has never sunk. The ship is meant to be rammed, which would theoreticaly sink the ramming ship. #Tether Fotress IV - A newer model of the Come Ram Me armed with a 40cm gun and several 30.5cm guns, as well as other smaller guns. This ship can ''sink, albeit slowly. #What Was That? - A slow, mini ship smaller than frigates armed with two 40 cm guns! Packs a very powerful punch, but has no armor. ChronicMilk51 Hi, I am ChronicMilk51 (Game Center ID: johntim20) I usually create small carriers, Frigates, and other small fast ships. My flagship is Hybrid Chronic (Under constrution) armed with 8 Mk 45 5 inch gun, with a few bombers and fighters, Takes a lot of time to make it sink. I always try to make it realistic, I rarely go online battle Some Future project 1. Frigater Milk - Speed 70-100 Knots, Armed with torpedoes and 2 Mk 45 5 inch gun (Currently planning 4 more ships and 1 Larger Hybrid) Scoutwulf575 Hey, i'm Scoutwulf575(gameid Sharkkiller30). i specialize in light icbm and ballistic missile cruisers. these don't have huge amounts of armor that battleships have but they can take some more punishment and all are availible for upgrading USS California she is an ICBM cruiser specifically designed to rain havoc with lead and tomahawk missiles USS CAalorado she is more of a destroyer than a cruiser but she is planned to be a torpedo-ballistic missile ship for close range night-time encounters Musashi-960-960 I have no Wikia account but I have played Battleship craft since mid-2012. I spend small amounts of money (usually $1.99 every month or so) but I have tons of weapons. My game center ID is klad9 and I do not internet-battle much but my ships range from tidy-looking cruisers to monster battleship killers. You may occasionally see me with a fortress, but my ships are as follows. 1. Challenger. A mega-kill 600mm armor 46cm gun mount skeleton with five 46 cm guns (3 on the bow, 2 on the stern) and loads of other weapons, along with 4 AA guns on the bridge. 2. Battleship Orion. A sleek 200mm armor skeleton with 2 30.5 cm+ guns (1 on bow, 1 on stern) and some rapidfire weapons along with 15cm guns. If that fails, she shoots 4 missiles (I got them without hacking.) She was scrapped due to low armor. 3. Ensley Fletcher Named for my friend, this little fast-boat with weak armor packs a punch. She currently has the 4 missiles in my fleet. With 50-knot speed (and she could be modified) and some small guns, she specializes in area denial. She has a few other 20cm and 30.5cm old guns but their position and number is confidential. 4. Rexxx Named for my immortal, superpowerful teddy bear, this ship is a big one. She is my secret supership. If you think a post is mine, it would have the word BANZAI at the end. I am 9 years old. '''Nova-Seraph (XANA): I sincerely hope that you aren't trying to gain credit for Yamato's work. I really do. Although I could be mistaken, someone please look into this.' Wil098 Hello everyone, i just started this game recently because i delete it before (2 times) I am pretty sure i developed a pretty good ship. My Saint-Esprit battleship after the last modification i gave her is now powerfull battleship. I also plan on bringing back a battlecruiser in my ship. My game center is: MRF Counter Admiral Wil098. Markoolio Hello players! I am Markoolio, the man fron The Land of Ragga San (my profile pic and emblem) I am a man with a very creative imagination and will do anything from historically accurate battleships to The Eiffel Tower (lol) Check out my profile and personal gallery for more Wywyrm 1 This is Wywyrm 1 reporting in. I like to think of myself as several different kinds of people at once in this game: artist, engineer, historian, you name it. My specialty is making ships of relatively realistic design (if not based on an actual warship's design then it's based off of conceptual designs that currently exist, or it's an artistic interpretation of what MIGHT have existed). I'm up for gamecenter battles sometimes (as long as your ships are not hacked; I can handle SOME of the weaker VIPs, but not much else; for some reason my Carrier is "VIP" just because it has over sixty planes and possesses a couple of Phalanx CIWS apparently). I also have an interest in making replicas of historical vessels (i.e. Graf Zeppelin, the first replica I made); if you want to suggest a ship for me to replicate, let me know and provide reference images if you want to. As long as it doesn't require me to spend any real money or hack, I should be able to build it. Zandude Hey, this is Zandude here. Im addicted to 2 things; battleship craft, and this wiki. The game offers time wasting. The wiki offers community sharing. Both are great. I've played this game ever since the 1.5.2 update, but I never got to use any hacks, or use the floating blocks glitch, since I was a noob :(. I have an interest in building real vessels, then modifying them so much that they don't even look like the real thing. Even the hull is changed! But the funny thing is that my flagship, Battleship Migraine 6.4, it was built off that 100,000 R hull... Yeah... Unoriginal much! Also I go on Gamecenter at around 7:30-8:30 Eastern Standard Time (Im an Aussie), so gimme a shout if you see me. Anyway, Zandude out! BLUEMAN'S DOG Yo peeps, this is BLUEMAN'S DOG speaking. I am new to this wiki. Yes, this is the bluemans dog who build U-Boat and JMSDF SS Soryu. I am actually kinda proud of that, lol. I am a huge fan of submarines, only 3 of my ships aren't submarines. I am currently working on a super warship with 4 of every weapon. Plus some runways and 5 of every plane. This will be the ultamite killing machine. Welcome to your worstest nightmare, Battleship Aries. I have seen Yamato287's SSBN Vladimir Monomakh, which I thought looked really cool and tried to make one identical. Can you post a pic of the props Yamato287? I'm not sure if my props are like yours. Peace out, dudes! WARNING ! THIS NOT REAL ' BLUEMAN's DOG ' ! THIS ONE IS FAKE! Isnipedyou3133: not Bluemans dog... He is japanese... Doesn't talk like this and the guy that is faking this..nice try I got daiki (mk_karmann) as a close friend Yamato287 ( Administrator ): The real 'BLUEMAN's DOG' is Japanese , and I am sure the real one does not know English very well ( No offense ) , and the imposter seems to know English very well , and uses a lot of spelling shortcuts . This 'BLUEMAN's DOG' is an imposter . I am going to ban him permanently if he breaks our Wiki again . USS Navy 1 Hi, Im Uss navy 1. I like anything to do with the us navy. If you look at my page you will see most of my ships. If you wish to battle me just ask. My game center is aerodude 21. At ease men. BKFighter Hi! I'm and Administrator on this wiki, so feel free to ask me a question or give me a suggestion. My best ship of my fleet are the BKFighter series of ships. My current best ship is the BKFighter VI (6). Skippy Eddie Hi,How are you? Im Eddie, a proud skipper. I excel in making BB,CC,CVE,CVL,CV,DE,PF,CL,and CA. Im a respectful, kind, and inivative skipper. my Game Center ID is emerald ed if you wish to get in contact with me outside of this wikia. Qapta1n All hands on deck! This is Qapta1n and I love BSC. So I want to see all your ship designs and I will show you my ships. Please respect me and I will respect you. And if there are tips, I'd like to know. -Qapta1n out Carto654 Hi, I'm Carto654, and I like making all kinds of ships. I make interesting ship designs; my favorite is the catamaran. My GameCenter username is: SSgt.MacTavish. I am also interested in other ship designs and would love to see them. DJ Darkness What's up guys? I am DJ Darkness, but just call me DJ. I like making ships... that aren't ships, like a bridge or something. I have some ships though, I once made the Titanic, but couldn't get it to stabilize. I like building submarines. -DJ Darkness Bloxxer14 Hello, I am no one more than someone who loves to play Battleship Craft. I can't wait for it to soon be bought by someone else to be started to get new updates and soon a PC edition. The parts limit and lag on a iTouch makes a PC edition tempting. Currently I only use one ship, called the Polish Brigade Flagship. All other ships are rather not as good. Its stats are below: *Horse Power: 125,426 HP *Speed: 97.5 knots *Shooting Range: 15.8 km *Strength: 76,975.4 MW (76,975,400,000 W) *Toughness: 2,350.8 GJ (2,350,800,000,000 J) *Armor: 770.4 MJ (770,400,000 J) *Stability: 582.9 *Angle: 0* * *5 - 46cm Gun *6 - 38cm Quadruple Gun *30 - Type 96 25mm AT/AA Gun *40 - Mk 45 5 inch Gun *11 - SBD Dauntless *8 - F4F *1 - Rangdefinder + Radar *1 - Reconnaissance aircraft *2 - Oxygen Torpedo Tube *4 - Rocket Launcher *2 - Runway *3 - Gas Turbine Engine - BKFighter Talk Sky Gamblers Clash of Clans Battleship Craft 02:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) TheOnlyBuilder Hi Guys! As my name says, I'm a ship builder and i love building ships and other watercraft. PhillippineDragon (Dano2012) Greetings my fellow sailors and ship engineers, I am the head officer of the secret research group PANA or Phillippine Armored Navy Association.I use Hansa mod but please no hate comments as i also have some dislikes about it and I am just trying out new parts.I am currently at school so at the moment ship blueprints come in slowly.Please note that mega-warship blueprints are highly classified as only dark pictures were ever left alone to be released to the public. Mega-warships: Ships that can or may be bigger or smaller but will excel average super-warship in defensive and offensive capabilities. WARNING! All recons who have spotted the mega-warships are tracked down and eliminated immediately. MongoosePirate Hello fellow BSC players. I love this game and I love role playing, so thank you guys for forming this site. Expect a new navy in a month. Look at my page for a preview. Thank you. Hello, I am Prince Admiral MongoosePirate, ruler of the Principality of Starkenland. Although it might take a long time to get my fleet online, I wish to cooperate with other fleets and participate in this great experiment. Category:Community